A sadistic change
by familymatters
Summary: Sequel to, 'stop breaking into my house.' Tsuna shows his sadistic side after the first time he breaks into Hibari's house. The many things Tsuna does that embarrasses and pisses off most of the people in his life. Mostly done to Hibari. AU.


**A/N**: Sequel to Stop breaking into my house. Many readers wanted a sequel so here it is. And since they wanted it, this story will be 1827 so Enjoy XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

* * *

The phone rang. One time.

Hibari twitched in annoyance, who would be calling so late at night.

Three times, four times. Hibari picked it up, growling to the person on the other side.

"Whoever this is I'll bit-"

"_Hibari, its Fon."_

"Hn. What do you want?" He asked once he knew who it was.

_"Your mother's worried about you so i'll be coming over tommorow to see how your doing._"

"No"

_"Kyoya, I know you don't like me much-"_ Hibari snorted. That was true but it wasn't the only reason he didn't want Fon there. It was near the end of the week and Tsuna hasn't made his random appearance yet. Hibari really didn't want them to meet each other. Who knew what Tsuna would say to Fon!

_"- I am your uncle and I'm doing this for my sister and because I really want to see how your doing."_

Hibari knew that once his uncle pulled out the _'i want to know how you're doing'_ card, nothing Hibari could say would make him not come.

"Do what you want." Hibari grunted then hung up.

Hibari was half asleep so, by the end of the conversation, he instantly fell asleep. He forgot all about his uncle coming over by the time morning came.

It was Saturday, a non-school day, and Hibari was patrolling the streets of Namimori. He was just finishing up biting some guys to death when he started to feel that he forgot something. _Oh well, if I can't remember now it must not be important_. Hibari turned and saw one of the troublemakers trying to crawl away. Hibari smirked and continued to bite him to death.

Hibari left the guys in the alley and patrolled the rest of the town. When he got around to going back home, the sun was high in the sky. Hibari stepped in the house when that aroma of delicious food hit him. _Ah I almost forgot Fon was coming over._

_I didn't know Fon could cook_. Hibari took a few steps toward the kitchen when he remembered something else and he froze in horror. **Fon couldn't cook no matter how hard he tried**. Only one person Hibari knew would come to his house and cook. Hibari speed walked to his kitchen and slammed the door open. What he saw shocked him.

Fon was sitting at the diner table nursing a cup of tea. The thing that shocked him the most was Tsuna. He had his back turned and was cooking dinner but Hibari could see Tsuna wearing the fluffy pink apron Hibari already told him not to wear. _Wait. Why is he he always cooking in my house? He acts like my wife!_

"Tsuna didn't I tell you not to let me see you in that."

Tsuna turned around, blushing._ He must be embarassed that I caught him in this, but it isn't the first time._

Tsuna opened his mouth and said something that made both Fon and Hibari blush. "I know you told me not to wear anything under the apron but we have guest over." Tsuna walked over to Hibari and held his hands. Hibari felt something slip on his finger but that was blown out his mind when Tsuna leaned up and whispered in his ears.

_"Don't worry, when your uncle leaves you'll have me all to yourself. I have everything ready for tonight."_ It was loud enough for Fon to hear and he almost spit his tea._ I don't think I have ever seen my nephew blush before_. Fon thought, trying to relish the moment of the darkening blush on his  
nephews face.

"Kyoya, I never knew you had a lover." Fon teased Hibari.

Tsuna tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "You didn't tell him Kyoya?"

"Tell him what." Hibari instantly regretted what he said. Tsuna picked up both their hands and showed the gold band on both their ring fingers.

Hibari couldn't help showing shock in his features when he saw the ring. _When did that get there, I'm not even married._

This time Fon did spit out his tea. "Your cleaning that up." Hibari growled to Tsuna who only gave him a very mischievous smile.

"Kyoya! How could you not tell me you were married." Fon said in a shocked surprise.

"Im not married." Hibari growled threateningly. He heard sniffles next to him and turned to see Tsuna in tears.

"How could you Kyoya, am I not good enough for you." Tsuna turned his face out of the view of Fon but Hibari could see that smirk slowly slipping on Tsuna's face.

"Kyoya i know you're embarrassed, but that doesn't mean you have to deny your partner." Fon scolded him.

_Why am I getting scolded, when it was his fault._ Hibari thought.

"No Fon-" First name already. Hibari scowled. "Don't say that, he's just grumpy after a hard day of work." You're making this worse, I sound like an ungrateful husband, wait we're not even married why am I thinking about me being an ungrateful husband. "Kyoya, go wash your hands, and i'll set up dinner." Hibari grunted and walked out the door, he really couldn't take anymore of this shame and embarrassment. The blush on his face was getting darker at their words.

Kyoya quickly washed up and walked back toward the kitchen. He was a few steps from the kitchen when he heard laughing and voices.

"Did you see his face when he saw the ring?" Tsuna.

"Yes, that was hilarious, i've never seen my look shocked before." Fon

"And when I whispered in his ears." Tsuna

Fon and Tsuna started laughing again.

"I told you I would be able to get Kyoya to show different emotions."

"Thank you Tsuna, for letting me see another side to Kyoya, he usually only shows me anger or indifference. Your a wonderful wife" They were silent for a while after that but then, the laughing started again.

Kyoya had enough of them making fun of him and gathered all the pride he had left, walked in the kitchen, and sat at the table. Kyoya really wanted to bite them both to death because every time one would glance at him, both would giggle.

Fon left after dinner saying_ 'Kyoya is in good hands. Tsuna is the best wife you could ever get, don't let him go. I can't wait to see how your mother will react.'_

Hibari looked at Tsuna expectantly waiting for him to leave too. They were sitting on the couch and it was almost

Tsuna started to laugh. " Oh Kyoya, I'm not leaving." Tsuna leaned closer to Hibari and whispered in his ear, his voice going deeper. _"I really do have everything ready for tonight_."

Those words made Hibari remember something. He never did get to clear up the misunderstanding with Fon. _Oh well, at least this night can make up for it._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. This one will be a multi- chapter because I have more Ideas for this Tsuna. I'm wondering what everyone would like to see with this Tsuna, soo tell me what you want and I'll try to fit it in. I already have an idea for the next three chapter's. I'm going camping so it may take a while. I don't think I can write M, that or I didn't want to try it for this story R&R


End file.
